prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle
Michelle (ミチル Michiru) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Michelle was a figure skater, but when she was injured on her last tournament, she quit. Michelle now lives in town to live a peaceful life. She constantly worried about his health and comes across as a hypochondriac. Although not much is known about Michelle, she still refers to himself as "World's No. 1 Figure Skater" and may need some convincing if the player wants to date her. The rival for Michelle's affection is Mario. If the two end up getting married, Michelle will live at Principal Roger's House. 'Schedule' 'Before Married' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) When Michelle reaches 10.000 HP, exit your house in the morning and you will see Michelle standing there. The following conversation will take place... Michelle: "Good morning. How are you?" (Pulls out a Blue Pearl) "I found this while diving under the ocean, and I thought you might like it. Isn't it beautiful?" 2 Hearts (Another Gift) *Michelle has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen the 1st Event Michelle: "Good morning.☆" (Pulls out a Blackberry Pie) "I came to give this to you. If like, please take it.♪" 3 Hearts (Date) *Michelle has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen the 2nd Event Upon waking up in the morning, Michelle will stop by the player's house and ask if he is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up on the beach at 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). Michelle: "Right on time! Now let's eat." (We sit on the sand) Michelle: "I used to be a figure skater. Want to know why I ended my career?" Player: (Smiles then ?'') '''Michelle:' "I first started learning ice skating since I was young. Figure skating used to mean the world to me. Now...not so much. But when I was injured at the last tournament, I retire. Suspicious?" 4 Hearts (Confession) Upon waking up in the morning, Michelle will stop by the player's house, similar to Date. This time, she will ask the player to meet her later by the tree at Luminous Park Plaza. Go there around 12.00 - 13.00 and Michelle will confess her love to you, one may then reject or accept her. "I recently discovered that I seem to be in love." Blurb: Did Michelle thought she really likes you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *At the school library *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Michelle (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Michelle: Are you looking for something? Mario: !'' Eek! Y-you startled me! '''Michelle:' Oh my... I'm sorry. If you're looking for a book, I'll help... Mario: Well, actually... a science book... Michelle: Now, let's see... I don't think science manual would work for a short child... Mario: ? Michelle: I'm sorry, our selection isn't good right now... (Shocked) Mario: Aaaargh! (Runs angrily) Don't come any closer! Michelle: (Bows) I'm sorry... Mario: I don't get along with quiet and polite girls. I get nervous, so I don't know what to say... Well, see you... Michelle: (Bows nervously) Come back again! 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Michelle (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY When the player wakes up, Mario wants to take Michelle on a date. If the player accepts, he will ask her to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change but Mario will be okay. This same event happens reversely if the player is female. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *6:00 to 7:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Michelle (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY If the player is male and upon leaving his house in the morning, Mario will ask about his love for Michelle. Because we are friends, he asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Mario will make him relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Michelle himself, discourage him. This same event happens reversely if the player is a girl. 4 Hearts Proposal *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Mario (Boy Player) or Michelle (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Michelle: Mario, I'm sorry about what happened last time you did to me. Now here's a little something special. Mario: Let's go somewhere more private. (At the mountaintop) Mario: ...Man, isn't it usually the guy's job to do this proposing thing? I was planning to give you that, Michelle... Michelle: Ok, go for it! Mario: But anywho, are you sure that you want to marry me? Michelle: Marry you! A thousand times yes! Mario: Thanks! I'm so happy I could dance! My heart is racing! Michelle: I guess it's now or never... You see, I have something important to ask: When is the wedding? Mario: About one week later, isn't it? The sooner the better! Michelle: Everything went great! Let's talk again soon! Mario: Let's be happy. (The two blushes) 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Mario and Michelle will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Mario and Michelle's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Michelle is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Mario and Michelle, the two will have a son named Gray. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Females